Contigo otra vez
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Dieter cometió un error hace casi tres años y se dio cuenta que estar con Gilbert, su gran amor, sería imposible sin contar que nadie aprobaba la relación. Pero ahora está a punto de casarse en una boda arreglada y no sabe que alguien llegará para tratar de impedirla y enmendar un error que no sólo era de él.. Prusia x 2P!Austria. Para ckamii.xd


**Disclaimer**: La historia me pertenece. Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos.

**Notas**: Este fic independiente también es la secuela de uno de los shots adjuntados en "¿Qué los locos no aman?" respectivo a la misma pareja (Prusia x 2P!Austria). Dedicado a **(ckamii. xd)** porque fue quien quería una conti con un final diferente y me dio la inspiración para tal fin.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>La vida no puede ser más sorprendente. Justo cuando piensas que has entendido algo ¡recibe la abofeteada y regresa al inicio! Algo más aparece y te cambia todo lo que tenías comprendido. Es así para todos. Nunca esperes poder entender algo por completo, es más, ni siquiera pienses que has pasado por todo lo que la vida te depara. Y te pondré un ejemplo claro: Un chico aristócrata se enamoró de su mayordomo y en un intento por hacer que él admitiera su amor todo se echó a perder y el amor de su vida tuvo que marcharse para siempre. Ahora se casará, en una boda doble arreglada, con alguien a quien nunca amará más que como amiga.<p>

Dieter Edelstein, aquel muchacho aristócrata y enérgico, ahora es un adulto hecho y derecho. Sus padres hace un par de años arreglaron su matrimonio con la señorita Alice Kirkland y ahora se celebrará una gran boda doble con los hijos e hijas Edelstein, Wang y Kirkland.

—Qué hermoso día es, ¿no crees, Dieter? —Dice su madre mirando, junto a él, el paisaje detrás de la ventana de su alcoba.

—Lo es, mamá...realmente lo es… —Responde sin ganas, su típico buen humor se ha estado desvaneciendo desde hace tres semanas.

Su madre ha notado eso. Porque se comporta igual que cuando uno de sus mejores servidores, Gilbert, se fue años atrás. Su hijo nunca fue el mismo, algo se perdió aquel día y nunca pudo encontrar algo o alguien que se lo devolviera. Es triste, muy triste. Pero en seis meses Dieter regresó a su estado "normal" y dijo que lo había superado ya. Volvió a ser enérgico y alegre, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Las bromas se hicieron meramente verbales y mucho menos estrafalarias que antes. Su obediencia aumentó y aceptó sin reproches el arreglo matrimonial. ¿Y para qué oponerse? Gilbert ya no estaba ni estará nunca con él.

Dieter es un joven apuesto, todavía un poco excéntrico pero también con buenos modales y virtudes. En dos años y medio sufrió un cambio considerable. Ahora está con un esmoquin a la medida color negro y su corbata es verde como el tallo de las flores blancas en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. La mujer arregla el lazo que ata bien el cabello rojizo de su hijo y lo deja recaer sobre los hombros de este y posa sus manos en las millas de este que ya la ha pasado en altura. Lo mira con ternura y cierta tristeza.

—Mamá, estoy bien —dice él tranquilamente mientras toma las manos de su madre y las besa suavemente—. No debes preocuparte por mí, ¿sí? Ya soy un hombre, no el mocoso de antes.

—Hijo, yo hubiera querido que te casaras con alguna joven a quien amaras realmente, —admite la mujer bajando la mirada—. Pero...

—Lo sé —sonríe sólo su boca, sus ojos están vacíos desde que parte de él ya no está—, no hay otra opción y estoy feliz de no provocar más problemas.

Su madre lo mira con sorpresa y se traga sus lágrimas. No demostrará su dolor ante su hijo. Sonríe tristemente y le desea suerte antes de abandonar la habitación. Faltan veinte minutos para que la gran y esperada ceremonia dé inicio.

Dieter mira la ventana y el gran patio elegante y hermosamente decorado. Gente querida y relevante en negocios y política está reunida para una boda que une a los hijos de las tres familias más importantes de la comunidad. El sacerdote ya está en frente al púlpito, realizarán la ceremonia al aire libre.

El joven aristócrata suspira ido en sus fantasías. Piensa en su único amor. El sirviente que estaba destinado a ser un simple mentor y servidor y que se convirtió en mejor amigo y pronto en su amor.

—Gilbert... —Susurra pesadamente para sí mismo—. Fui un idiota al hacer aquella estupidez, pero no tenías que irte sin dejar rastro. Pudimos ser amigos, como cuando también eras adolescente y yo un niño pequeño, _hahaha, _¿te acuerdas? Ahora me casaré y tú no estarás para ayudarme a estar bien. Mi mamá ni mi torpe padre me entendieron nunca... ¿Gilbert, dónde estás?

Dolor. Decepción...amargura. Dieter sabía que sería infeliz por el resto de su vida. Una mujer a quien sólo puede ver como una amiga será su esposa y sus felices compañeros de boda les seguirán recordando su infortunio, porque bastó poco menos de un año para que Nene encontrara un gran hombre en Scott y ambos se enamoraran para llegar complacidos el día de su boda.

El tocar de la puerta lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

—Adelante, —dice mientras se da vuelta.

—Señor, —saluda el mayordomo, Ludwig, con una reverencia—. Es tiempo para que se presente en el altar junto con Scott.

—Entiendo.

Dicho esto siguió al hermano de su antiguo servidor y amor. Tranquilo, como si fuera a una misa o cena cualquiera. Ludwig lo entendía, Dieter no era el único que perdió a alguien importante hace casi tres años, aunque por lo menos Ludwig había podido hablar y ver a su hermano regularmente, Dieter no.

El ambiente alegre de ese soleado día sólo logra abrumar a Dieter y Alice. Todos felices, ellos no.

Frente al altar estaba ya de pie el otro novio, orgulloso y seguro...feliz. El nudo formado por dolor y tristeza no dejaba a Dieter en paz, siempre tapándole el paso del aire.

—_Parece que ya no hay vuelta atrás… _—Pensó resignado, mirando al frente disimulando su sonrisa amarga como si fuera de alegría.

Pero entonces, caminando hacia el lugar donde recibiría a su futura esposa, vio la sombra de algo blanco, rojo y negro. Se detuvo abruptamente con el corazón acelerado y detenido al mismo tiempo.

—Gilbert... —Susurra Dieter sin aliento, mirando hacia todos los lados posibles con la sola esperanza de encontrarlo—. ¿Gilbert? —Pero nadie responde y la sombra ya no está donde creyó verla pasar.

Quiere correr y gritar su nombre buscándolo, pero sabe que sería en vano, Gilbert se fue hace mucho tiempo. Ludwig se lo dijo poco después de que este se fuera: "Lo lamento, pero yo no sé dónde está exactamente. No quiso decirme nada, sólo sé que tomó un avión hacia el lugar más alejado de Austria que encontró." Por eso Ludwig rara vez veía a su hermano, y sólo a escondidas, cuando Gilbert se aseguraba de que serían sólo él y su hermano en una pequeña reunión.

—¿Dieter? —Llamó Ludwig, desconcertado—. ¿Dieter, se encuentra bien?

El aludido se giró bruscamente para ver a quien lo llamaba. Negó suavemente al procesar lo que le preguntaban. Aturdido. Se sentía como si parte de él no estuviera en ese mundo.

—¿Eh?, sí. Disculpa —luego volvió a fingir otra sonrisa antes de seguir caminando.

—¿Está seguro?

—No podría estarlo más, no te preocupes.

Ludwig asintió, todavía preocupado. Dieter insistía en encontrar la sombra o al menos asegurarse de que no estaba, quería verificar que no se había vuelto más loco.

La ceremonia da inicio. Los invitados se levantan apenas el coro comienza sus cánticos. Las novias entran acompañadas de sus padres, son hermosas y todos sonríen tiernamente al verlas vestidas de blanco. Nene se siente la mujer más bella del mundo, orgullosa al caminar hacia el altar donde su amado la espera con ansias. Pero Alice no, y tampoco Gilbert. Ambos se sienten desdichados porque estarán, aunque fueran los mejores amigos, con alguien a quien no aman.

Scott sonríe levemente y con cierta ternura oculta cuando Nene llega a su lado. Alice sólo le da una leve sonrisa a Dieter, la cual se devuelve con el mismo desgano y tristeza oculta.

—Sean todos bienvenidos y bienvenidos en este hermoso día que el Creador nos ha regalado. Tengo el honor de dar inicio con esta ceremonia —proclama el sacerdote, todos se sientan y él hace lo que le corresponde.

Las cosas transcurren con una lentitud suave y serena. Hay cariño y ternura en el cálido ambiente. Las flores brillan a la luz del Sol y la suave brisa mueve los arbolitos del jardín. Bien podría decirse que es casi perfecto.

Pero entonces la tranquilidad de Dieter se va por completo. Porque han llegado a la parte de objeciones. Algo sentía, y no era la impaciencia por querer desesperadamente que alguien dijera algo válido para impedir su matrimonio arreglado. No, era algo más. Una sensación que le desbocaba el alma.

Entonces, el sonido de una botella rompiéndose abruptamente contra el adoquín llenó el aire. Haciendo que el sacerdote y cualquiera de los presentes se silenciaran llenos de sorpresa. Desde el fondo de la recepción, junto a una mesa llena de comida, se encontraba un joven vestido con una camisa de vestir roja, zapatillas tenis rojas con negro y pantalones negros rodeados de una faja con una cruz de hierro en el centro y la apariencia de un hombre albino cercano a los treinta y totalmente lleno de seguridad reflejado en sus brillantes ojos carmín.

—Gilbert… —Susurró Dieter con el poco aliento que le quedó al verlo parado a unos cuantos metros de él.

—¡Objeción! —Grita mientras se acerca con seguridad y se planta en medio del pasillo hacia el altar.

—¡Gilbert, ¿qué demonios es todo esto?! —Pregunta el padre de Dieter totalmente alterado al levantarse y mirar con enojo al recién llegado.

— Aquí no hay demonios, sólo el amor que siento por Dieter y el que él siente por mí. ¡Lo convertiré en mi asombroso esposo!

De nuevo el mismo diálogo, de nuevo la misma seguridad pero esta vez no se echará hacia atrás. Gilbert no ha ingerido nada raro y está por su cuenta arruinando la boda. Dieter siente sus emociones volar, creyó que el error que cometió a sus dieciséis años había hecho que el albino lo dejara de amar pero al parecer no fue así. Sí, esta vez no había error.

Gilbert estaba dispuesto a impedir que Dieter se casara con Alice, y ambos estaban más que agradecidos. El sacerdote calmó los murmullos emergentes e hizo que los miembros de las familias no entraran en colapso. Dejó que Gilbert dijera lo que tenía que decir pues era su derecho.

—Le diré, amable sacerdote, el motivo de mi presencia. —Sus palabras salían con tanta facilidad que daba miedo; se notaba la determinación y el valor. Todos le prestaron atención—. Como usted bien sabe esta boda tiene amor y desamor. Le explicaré como sólo yo lo puedo hacer. Dieter Edelstein estuvo a mi cargo desde su infancia y, aunque es cierto que no debía haber otra relación entre los dos, no pudimos evitar la amistad y pronto el amor. ¡Sí, yo amo a Dieter y estoy dispuesto a pedir su mano en matrimonio, aunque el estado sólo me lo permita de la forma civil!

—¡Por todos los Cielos, deja de decir estupideces, ¿sólo has venido a arruinar esto o qué?! —Espetó el padre de Dieter.

—Kaspar, —lo llamó su esposa suavemente—. No te alteres, sólo espera…

—¿Esperar qué? Hizo lo mismo hace casi tres años y casi rompe nuestros lazos con las familias Kirkland y Wang.

Así fue como Dieter reaccionó y bajó del púlpito para anunciar: —Y esta vez me aseguraré de que así sea. Alice y yo no seremos esposos.

—Tú no puedes romper un trato de esa forma, jovencito.

—¿Mi hija está pintada o qué? —Habla por fin el padre de la familia Kirkland—. ¿La dejarás plantada en el altar simplemente, Dieter?

—Yo tampoco deseo casarme con él, padre —admitió tranquilamente la muchacha—. Yo me he enamorado de otra persona.

Él la miró dudoso, al ver la seguridad en su hija suspiró. Ella era su luz y al ver que estaba a punto de hacerle un daño más grande del que se suponía desistió de la antigua decisión:

—No es propio de los Kirkland romper promesas, pero dado el caso que ninguno desea para nada la unión y ambos están más que seguros de que jamás serán felices juntos…_Well_, permitiré por esta vez que la resolución del problema sea libre.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposo, —mencionó su esposa a su lado—. Podremos unir las familias de otra forma más moderna. Scott…

—No se preocupen por mí, —admitió el aludido con simpleza al alzarse de hombros y cruzarse de brazos—. Si no quisiera casarme simplemente ni siquiera estaría parado aquí.

Nene sonrió asintiendo a su lado y aferrándose a su brazo. El padre de Nene sonrió complacido. Bien, el problema persistía entre Dieter y Gilbert. El padre de la familia Edelstein los miró con sorpresa. Entonces demostró que no se permitía perder la cordura por un desorden tan raro como ese.

—Acepto que mi hijo y Alice no se casen pero no que un sirviente se case con él.

—Señor, —llamó Gilbert—. Estamos en otra época, ¿qué tiene de malo que Dieter y yo estemos juntos? Hice lo mejor sirviendo en su casa, le pido como pago su bendición solamente, su hijo no está en malas manos.

—No lo acepto.

—Pero yo sí, —declaró Dieter, encarando a su padre—. Soy mayor de edad y decido tomar a Gilbert como mi pareja. No importa que no me des tu permiso, me iría de la casa si es necesario —decía mirándolo con determinación, el brillo en sus ojos había vuelto.

—Querido, —llamó su esposa—. Nuestro hijo es un adulto y seguir tomando decisiones equívocas lo hará más infeliz como lo ha estado desde que Gilbert se fue. No quiero eso de nuevo —admitió con ojos pidiendo aceptación.

—¿Adulto? Acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad y se cree la gran cosa, no le daré mi bendición.

—Tú no, pero yo sí y espero que eso le baste algo a nuestro hijo.

—Gracias, señora —sonrió Gilbert, agradecido.

La mujer asintió sonriendo. Pero su esposo no, no lo haría. Dieter sentía el dolor de no ser aceptado por su padre. Aunque se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo por tener a su amado sabía con certeza que esa espina seguiría en su pecho.

—Gracias, mamá…lo siento, papá —dijo al caminar hacia Gilbert.

Nadie dijo nada, ni murmullos o muecas despectivas. El sacerdote prosiguió, todavía había una pareja dispuesta a casarse felizmente. Entonces la atención se fue directa hacia los novios en el altar. Gilbert se llevó a Dieter a los jardines más apartados.

—Lamento haber perdido mi genialidad el día en que me fui, Dieter —dijo abrazándolo.

—_Hahaha_, Gil, no fue tu culpa. Creo que me pasé de la dosis que me había recomendado Lukas —admitió riéndose y arrepentido, mientras le devolvía el abrazo fuertemente.

—Lo sé, pero no debí alejarme…

—¡Pero ya pasó! —Sonrió cuando lo miró lleno de alegría—. Podemos ser felices ahora.

—Tu padre…

—Vamos, claro que me duele que no quiera aceptarnos pero…te amo y no me alejaré de ti.

A Gilbert se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Siempre habría algo de amargura. Sin embargo también habría amor, la madre de Dieter aceptó y las relaciones familiares quedaron intactas, no todo era tan catastrófico. Entonces Gilbert sonrió, lleno de ternura y amor hacia el joven Dieter, que había demostrado ser un hombre maduro, a su modo claro y muy determinado.

—Te amo, Gilbert…

—Dieter, yo te amaré por siempre —entonces tomó la mejilla de su amado y juntaron sus labios.


End file.
